


queues and overpriced chicken nuggets

by revoleotion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Lucifer also makes a fool of himself but that's okay, M/M, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Diavolo and Lucifer visit a theme park. Things go about as well as Lucifer guessed.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	queues and overpriced chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> You get ten honorary devil points if you can guess which theme park they went to. (Fiona, you're not allowed to guess!!)  
> I wasn't going to post this but I wanted some fluff with those two out there.

_Of course_ , Lucifer thought as he pushed up the sunglasses that were meant to hide that his eyes did not have a “special shade of brown that made them look red”, they were, indeed very red, _Germans love queues._ It shouldn’t surprise him that the lines for the ticket sale were packed with people already, despite it being 9:30 in the morning. The rides didn’t open until ten, Lucifer had found out when _religiously_ studying the website. He probably knew the entire park’s infrastructure by heart now, including shows, high traffic hours and rides-to-avoid-at-all-costs. The park seemed to be separated into “themes” that included various stages of cultural appropriation. 

Lucifer had ordered the tickets beforehand because the thought of not doing this had given him enough anxiety to keep him up all night. And they still had to stand in that stupid queue. 

“You look stressed already,” Diavolo muttered into his ear and kissed a spot right underneath it before Lucifer could protest. It felt good, of course it did, but Lucifer’s brain couldn’t filter out the angry German muttering next to him. 

“That’s not the point of this retreat,” his boss continued when Lucifer didn’t react. 

“I am not stressed,” he hissed. 

“You’re hurting those poor tickets.”

Lucifer had noticed that he was holding the printed online tickets a little firmer than he should. He just hadn’t convinced himself to stop yet. 

“It’s paper. It can’t feel pain.”

“I still have that anti-stress-chocolate if you want i-”

Lucifer would never, not in a million years, yell at Diavolo. Not only did he like him, the thought of hurting or insulting his superior was painful. He’d rather die. But that damn chocolate brought him pretty close. 

“Uh, _excuse me_?”

The voice to his left had a thick German accent that he could feel dripping to the ground as they were trying to get his attention. It was a group of children, he quickly realized, or perhaps teenagers. The kid who had spoken looked up to him with an unsure expression and turned around to their peers before they continued, “I did not want to overhear but if you have tickets already you don’t have to stand in here, you can go straight to--”

That was all their English allowed them to say, apparently, because they stopped talking and gestured vaguely towards the entrance. 

“They’ll scan the tickets!” one of their friends yelled, in a slightly better accent. 

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful, Lucifer? Thank you so much, that’s so kind of you!” 

Diavolo smiled brightly and pulled Lucifer towards the entrance. He didn’t even have time to yell at the man for calling him Lucifer, which was about the most un-human name he could think of. Perhaps that was for the best because all of Lucifer’s energy proceeded to be occupied by scanning his online ticket. It still took them a few minutes to get in but Lucifer was more than glad that they skipped the annoying queue. 

They were greeted by a merry-go-round but Diavolo pulled Lucifer past that because it was for children only. The entrance was at the theme world named “Berlin”. They were going for an older, vintage aesthetic, Lucifer assumed, but he had no clue what that was trying to be. They walked past a few sweets and souvenir shops but Diavolo didn’t let go of Lucifer’s hand yet. Not that he had any interest in buying sweets. That chocolate incident was still making his blood boil. 

“Would you want to go on that ride with me?” Diavolo finally asked and let go of Lucifer’s hand. The tingling sensation on his fingers lingered for a while until it vanished. He immediately missed it but it would kill him to ask Diavolo to hold his hand again. 

The ride that Diavolo was referring to was yet another merry-go-round but this time surrounded by water fountains. It had been placed in the middle of a large square that did an acceptable job at making the park seem emptier than it was. When Lucifer looked to the right, he could see a food stall that was already packed with people. If he remembered correctly (he did), the Maus au Chocolat ride was on the left, although he wasn’t sure yet if he wanted to do this ride. It seemed to be a competitive virtual reality shooter, with the goal being to eliminate mice in a chocolate factory. Hence the name, of course. But Lucifer was almost convinced that he’d lose against Diavolo and that was something he’d never get over. 

Despite it not being 10am yet, the water merry-go-round was already slowly turning to the slightly odd soundtrack of the “Berlin” square. And despite it being a very aesthetically pleasing ride, nobody showed interest in it. People were rushing past Lucifer, probably trying to get to the most popular rides.

“I- I would like that,” Lucifer said. 

“Wonderful.”

And there was the hand again, pulling him to the entrance of the ride. While Lucifer’s hands were always cold and they’d occasionally start shaking if he was tired, Diavolo’s hands felt like a human heater. They waited patiently until the last passengers had left the ride, then Diavolo chose two seats for them, almost close to hold hands while the ride was going. 

And even though the poor instructor told them not to stick out their feet or hands during the ride, Diavolo attempted reaching for Lucifer’s hand once they were in the air. Lucifer smiled a bit, as much as he allowed himself to, and tried to do the same. Their fingertips touched, just for a moment, then Lucifer pulled back. Diavolo laughed - and it was so much worse than his usual laugh at RAD meetings because nothing prepared Lucifer for the nausea in his stomach. He stared down on his feet, looked up again and braced himself for the impact. 

For many hundreds of years Lucifer had convinced himself that he was not in love with Diavolo. He was sure that demons could feel lust, Asmodeus was the best example for that, but he didn’t allow himself to call that feeling love. He had lost his love privileges when he fell - there was no way that the things he felt for Diavolo were innocent. But he was yearning for him, for every single touch and kiss and the way Diavolo said his name. Even the way Diavolo praised how pretty he was, it felt different than when Asmodeus did it. (Lucifer also noticed that while he was able to appreciate how handsome Asmodeus was, touching him never gave him the same nausea Diavolo did.)

“Isn’t this fun?” Diavolo yelled. 

And Lucifer really wanted to nod but that would distract him from not throwing up right here and now. How often, he wondered, did that happen in here? Did visitors occasionally throw up mid-air, leaving a mess for everyone to fix?

Waiting for the ride to finish took longer than all the years of living in hell combined. Maybe they had never left hell. Perhaps this was just a personal version of it, just for Lucifer. Once it was finally over, he barely managed to get up. Screw his pride, he stumbled towards Diavolo and took his hand. 

“Are you- oh.”

Diavolo’s eyes could mimic being human but once Lucifer let out a small, “I’m fine”, they turned into their usual shade of demonic yellow. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying.”

 _Thank you for the reminder_ , Lucifer thought, staring down on his shoes, _that you are perfect, I can’t even ride one goddamn merry-go-round_. 

Apparently Diavolo decided that he wouldn’t push this topic, at least not until he could make fun of him in a group chat. If those news reached the brothers, Lucifer would lock himself in a room and wouldn’t come out until the world stopped turning. They made it to a bench without any accident, and Lucifer’s nausea slowly disappeared. Diavolo stroke his back and rambled about something he couldn’t pay attention to yet. 

“Lucifer?”

He turned his head to the future King of Hell and took a deep breath. 

“Sorry. Yes?”

“Would overpriced nuggets make you feel better?”

Feel better about what, exactly? The fact that they spent a ridiculous amount of local currency to get into a theme park, just to notice that the rides made Lucifer sick? Wonderful. Nothing some nuggets could fix. 

“Perhaps,” Lucifer said. 

“That’s not a no,” Diavolo decided and pulled him up. “Or would a hug fix this?”

“Perhaps,” Lucifer repeated and got pulled into one immediately. Diavolo’s hugs weren’t the kind of bone-crushing thing he had expected. They were actually quite nice. Diavolo never lost the smell of smoke and chocolate. Unlike that human shower gel that had tried (and failed) to make a “cookies and leather” scent seem appealing, Diavolo smelled good. There was no other way to say it. 

Lucifer hugged him tighter, pressing his face against Diavolo’s chest and trying to will reality away. It did not work, after a few seconds Diavolo took a step back and gave him a knowing smile. 

“I know a place that is perfect for you. No queue, I promise.”

Lucifer wasn’t so sure. The park was getting packed with humans, all of them practically running to the lines. If he looked at the timetables now, he wouldn’t find one ride with less than half an hour of waiting. 

“Did I ever break a promise, Lucifer?”

It was his demon voice, the voice Lucifer thought about during sleepless nights, his hands clenched to fist next to his way to excited body. The same voice that had saved him. Had saved Lilith. 

“No, no, Sir. You never did that.”

“Then why don’t you trust me?”

Because he was one more ride away from throwing up. Because he had ruined their entire day and Diavolo was too dense to see this. 

“I trust you,” Lucifer breathed. 

It sounded a lot like “I love you”. 

Diavolo’s hand didn’t let go of Lucifer on their way to whatever ride Diavolo considered bearable for Lucifer. They walked through a few more areas, then Diavolo pulled Lucifer into what seemed to be the most shady, run-down ride possible. Lucifer didn’t meet any human soul while they climbed up stairs and finally reached the beginning of the ride. 

He, sort of, understood while it was deserted. It was a kid’s ride. Not only that, it went so slow that it didn’t stop to let passengers in. The carts were shaped like little snails. Overall, it looked ridiculous enough. 

“Are you mocking me?” Lucifer asked. His voice was a mess, almost quiet to be heard. Diavolo turned his head to him. The puzzled expression on his face caused Lucifer’s heart to sting a little. 

“No,” Diavolo simply said. “Do you want to join me?”

Lucifer nodded. Finding an empty cart wasn’t difficult, the only problem was getting in on time. As it turned out, Lucifer did not have to be nervous, he and Diavolo could climb in effortlessly. 

The ride was excruciating slow. So slow that Lucifer could feel his body settling down, which allowed his head to start overthinking. 

“Lucifer.”

He looked up from his lap. Diavolo was smiling, of course he was, but it was a soft smile, not a performative one. 

“Would it be okay to kiss you?”

“You never ask,” Lucifer whispered. “Why now?”

“Because I want this one to count.”

He sounded honest. Diavolo didn’t like to lie. He was too optimistic sometimes, he always believed the best in others, no matter how stupid that was. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Lucifer said. “You know that. You own me.”

If he didn't know better, he’d say Diavolo looked hurt. He looked away, sighed quietly, then faced Lucifer again. 

“That is not the relationship I want to have with you.”

Lucifer stared at him. It took them two seconds to kiss. Of course he had kissed Diavolo before but this felt different. They didn’t stop until the ride was over and because nobody waited to get in anyways, they did another round. And another one. 

When they got out and everything still felt a little shaky underneath his feet, Lucifer finally felt like his head was going to be silent for a while. 


End file.
